1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an intake pipe cover, and in particular to a structure of an intake pipe cover used on off-road type vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
2. Background Art
An intake pipe of an ATV is liable to intake water, mud, snow, dust or the like (hereinafter, referred to as water, dust or the like) and accordingly, an inlet of the intake pipe is covered by an intake pipe cover. For example, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 109194/1991, a structure in which an intake pipe cover in a box-like shape opened in an upward direction is provided on a lower side of a front cover. An inlet of an intake pipe is made to face an upper opening portion thereof and the upper opening portion of the intake pipe cover is covered by a front fender.
According to the above-described conventional example, the front cover which is an example of a functional part of a vehicle body is utilized as a portion of the intake pipe cover. Therefore, a reduction in a number of parts can be achieved. However, since the functional part of the vehicle body is utilized, in order to open an intake port of the intake pipe cover to a location at which water, dust or the like will unlikely enter the intake, a seal structure is required. This requirement of a seal significantly restricts the design layout of the intake pipe and the inlet.